Justice Rangers
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Django of the dead has teamed up with all Villains of the multiverse. Its up to Tahu to unite the heroes of the multiverse to form the Justice Rangers. It's related to my other stories except the regular and wreck it ralph crossovers. I don't own any characters. No flames or bad reviews. You hear me!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**This is the Thewatcher2814 I erased All star punch time explosion because I'm remaking the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

TV announcer: My first day off in years let's see what's on.

He turns on the TV and Napoleon Dynamite is on.

Napoleon Dynamite: Tina you fat lard come get some dinner! (He hears an explosion and turns around.)

Cragger the crocodile shows up and attacks Napoleon but the channel changes to Wreck-it Ralph.

TV announcer: Sugar Rush is in danger and it's not sweet because the Stone army are attacking the place.

The racers and citizens are running away from the Stone army and the channel changes to Phineas and Ferb and the Fire Villains are attacking Danville. He channel surfs and see terror on every show, movie and video game.

TV announcer: What is going on around here!

Meanwhile in the Disney universe

Django: I love it when a plan comes together.

Heather: Are you sure about this Django?

Django: I found this tech from my Grandmother's lair and formed the Masters of darkness. Soon after the last world is ours the real world will be ours.

Heather: That makes sense I guess.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna the Decepticons are invading but the Toa fight back.

Tahu: Whoever they are they're never take home!

Onua: (Punches an Insecticon in the face.) They look ugly.

Jaller: Tahu maybe we can take out their leader and the invasion will be over.

Lewa: We can take my ship it's the fastest. (Slashes the Vehicons.)

Jaller: Let's roll!

Tahu: No Lewa and I will go and finish this; the rest of you will defend our people.

Tahu and Lewa get in Axalara T9 and fly to the Nemesis and land on the hanger area.

Tahu: Let's finish this brother.

Dreadwing and the Ravens are attacking Tahu and Lewa.

Lewa: Go I'll hold em off. Wind fly! (Charges at Dreadwing and the Ravens.)

Tahu runs inside the ship.

Vehicon: Halt in the name of Megatron!

The Vehicons aim at Tahu, but Tahu shields himself and shoots electricity at the Vehicons.

Tahu: Tahu one; invaders zero.

Breakdown charges at Tahu and takes out his hammer.

Meanwhile on the bridge Megatron is keeping an eye on the battle and on the ship.

Megatron: Breakdown report! Have our guest receives his services?

Breakdown walks in and faints face first on the ground.

Tahu: He called in sick I'm his replacement.

Megatron: So the leader of the Toa shows up let's settle this like warriors. (Takes out the dark star saber.)

Tahu: (Takes out his fire sword.) Let's do it.

Tahu and Megatron have a sword fight.

Megatron: Your blade is made of metal but mine is made of the blood of Unicron the destroyer!

Tahu: When you see him tell him who sent you.

Tahu and Megatron continue clashing with their swords.

Tahu slashes Megatron and falls to the ground. Tahu points his sword at Megatron.

Tahu: Surrender and I will spare your life.

Somebody shocks Tahu and falls to the ground.

Megatron: Good work Soundwave. Did you get the sample?

Soundwave shows Megatron the sample.

Megatron: Perfect let's throw this guy out.

Soundwave throws Tahu through a portal.

Megatron: Let the slaughter continue!

Tahu wakes up and finds him going through a portal and is falling from the skies.

Tahu hits a rock and gets knocked out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this Fanfic. They are all owned by their rightful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preston Idaho

Tahu is starting to wake up and finds himself in a dark room with TV screens with various movies, TV shows and video games. A man wearing regular clothes, dark short hair, and glasses.

Thewatcher2814: Welcome Tahu to my home.

Tahu: How do you know my name?

Thewatcher2814: I am Thewatcher2814 I see all throughout the multiverse. And an invasion has come your world has fall in the hands of Megatron. (Shows him an image of Megatron.)

Tahu: That's the guy! I need to get back to my world and save my friends.

Thewatcher2814: You can't do this alone you need a team outside of your world. Form the Justice Rangers.

Tahu: What the Justice Rangers?

Thewatcher2814: Go to town and look for these kids. (Shows an image of Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb.)

Tahu: What are their names?

Thewatcher2814 is gone.

Tahu: Where did he go?

Tahu wakes up and finds himself in the woods.

Tahu: That was strange.

Tahu is walking out the woods and finds a road and walks down it.

Meanwhile in the Town.

Cragger: Report Worriz.

Worriz: Megatron called and told me that if I see a red Toa that looks like rejected iron man armor shoot to kill.

Cragger: I want you to find him and bring him to me.

Worriz: You got it I bet he taste good with the right herbs? (He jumps in his Speedorz.)

Cragger: Bring those two boys with you.

Napoleon Dynamite and Pedro Sanchez show up but corrupted and join Worriz.

Meanwhile Tahu has reached reaches Preston and sees that Insecticons, crocs and wolves are over running the place.

Tahu: Not good.

Worriz: (Shows up and jumps out of his Speedorz.) You must be Tahu. I'm Worriz and meet your doom! Napoleon Dynamite and Pedro Sanchez show up and attack Tahu.

Tahu: What have you done to them?

Worriz: The darkness has consumed them. (Shows Tahu shadow leeches.)

Tahu: You monster.

Worriz: I'm a wolf. Get em boys.

Napoleon and Pedro take out their weapons and attack Tahu. Tahu blocks the attacks with his shield and uses his sword to fight back.

Tahu: Listen to me you have to fight it!

Worriz: That does not gonna happen.

Tahu does a little shock on Napoleon and Pedro. The shadow leeches get out of the bodies and die.

Tahu goes up to Worriz and points his sword at Worriz.

Worriz: I think I left the stove on! (He runs to his Speedorz and drives away.)

Pedro: Who are you?

Tahu: I'm Tahu toa of fire and you are?

Napoleon: Napoleon Dynamite.

Pedro: Pedro Sanchez.

Tahu: Where's the girl?

Napoleon: Deb she's at the school why?

Tahu: We need to save her because that wolf guy could do something to her.

Pedro: We need to save her.

Tahu: Lead the way Napoleon you know this town.

Tahu, Napoleon, and Pedro jump into pack tracker and drive.

Meanwhile at Preston high school Deb is writing a column about Netflix killing rental store businesses.

Deb: Prefect.

Tahu, Napoleon and Pedro bust in the room.

Napoleon: Deb!

Deb: Napoleon, Pedro what are you doing here? And who's your friend?

Tahu: Tahu and we should leave because Wolves and Crocs are gonna come and kill you.

The Insecticons break down the wall and screams like ghost horses. Napoleon kicks an Insecticon in the nuts.

Insecticon: (Squeaks like a pig.)

Tahu: Run!

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb run out of the newspaper room.

Pedro: What's the plan Tahu?

Tahu: Run to the cafeteria

They reach the cafeteria and see the Shredder and Cragger are there.

Shredder: Looks like someone forgot to knock.

Tahu: Looks like someone is gonna get his butt kicked.

Tahu and Shredder both take out their weapons and clash.

Shredder: You cannot defeat me.

Tahu: I wouldn't count on it! (Hits Shredder with his shield.)

Shredder: This isn't over.

Shredder and Cragger go through a portal. The next thing you know the universe is getting sucked into a hole.

Tahu: Through the portal!

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb go through the green portal.

The four heroes are travelling through the green portal to wherever they land.

**Ok for those we read all star punch time explosion I changed the plot and you'll see why.**


End file.
